buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
All That You Do Comes Back Unto Thee
" " is a prose short story of the Tales of the Slayer book series. It was written by Todd A. McIntosh and published by Simon Pulse. Summary A fellow student of Buffy Summers at UC Sunnydale named Josh decides to stand up for himself against the mean jocks and summons an ancient Egyptian spirit to do his bidding. Only the spirit doesn't want to play along and is in search of his mummified body which is currently located in Sunnydale Natural History Museum. It's up to Buffy to stop this spirit from inhabiting his old body, but it turns out that Xander, despite his mummy fears, saves the day. Continuity *The events of this story take place in the year of 2000. *Buffy and Willow are freshmen at UC Sunnydale, as they began in "The Freshman". *Josh reflects on Buffy saving him multiple times while in high school, as the class of '99 displayed this recognition in "The Prom". *Josh recalls supernatural events he witnessed in high school, such as: **the "fishy" Sunnydale High Swim Team Xander had once joined, whose members were becoming Gill Monsters ("Go Fish"); **principal Robert Flutie "disappearance", after being eaten by possessed students ("The Pack"); **and the literal witch-hunt that focused on Willow Rosenberg and Amy Madison ("Gingerbread"), with the latter disappearing (as a rat) as her mother had done before ("Witch"). *Josh suspects Willow might be gay, as well as her relationship with Tara as romantic, which Willow eventually reveals to Buffy as both true in "New Moon Rising". *Xander mentions his experience with the Inca Mummy ("Inca Mummy Girl"). *Tara visits the museum with the Scooby Gang, having first met them in "Who Are You?". *Anya Jenkins mentions Olaf as her last human boyfriend ("Selfless"). *Rupert Giles's apartment as described as the Scooby Gang meeting place since the destruction of Sunnydale High in the Graduation Day battle ("Graduation Day, Part Two"). Appearances Individuals *Bruce Carter *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Josh Headly *Mr. Headly *Mrs. Headly *Anya Jenkins *Tara Maclay *Amy Madison *Olaf *Daniel Osbourne *Osiris *Sheila Rosenberg *Willow Rosenberg *Samson *Sesostris *Snyder *Buffy Summers *Richard Wilkins *Inca Mummy Organizations and titles *Devon Coven *Higher being *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Sunnydale High Swim Team *Watcher *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Mummy *Spirit *Vampire Locations *Egypt *Greece *Sunnydale, USA **Bronze **Espresso Pump **Hellmouth **Magic Box **Rupert Giles's apartment **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library **Sunnydale Memorial **Sunnydale Natural History Museum **University of California, Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Cross *Soul *Stake Death count *Bruce Carter, life drained by Sesostris. *Josh Headly, life drained by Sesostris. Behind the scenes Pop culture references *Josh compares Bruce with actress Bette Davis in film The Little Foxes (1941). *Josh has read about witches conjuring the god Thor, from Norse mythology. *Sesostris is a priest of Anubis in ancient Egyptian religion. *Xander mentions instant coffee of the brand Folgers. *Buffy describes her "Spidey sense" as tingling, in reference to the fictional Spider-Man superpower. *Giles mentions disciples of Aten. *Buffy compares Sesostris's resistance with Jell-O. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *Anya says: "the last human boyfriend I had is an ogre now;" assuming she's referring to Olaf, his classification is of a troll, instead of an ogre ("Selfless"). *The Mayor is mentioned as having destroyed Sunnydale High, when in fact Giles who had detonated the bomb that exploded the building to kill him ("Graduation Day, Part Two"). Collections *''Tales of the Slayer, Volume 2'' Category:Buffy novels